


Не верь любви моей

by north_venice



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Hunter, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: Из всех её убийц Леди Мария оказывается самой нежной; из всех её могил астральная часовая башня оказывается самой спокойной.





	Не верь любви моей

_Да здравствует ненависть, презренье, восстание, смерть. Истина откроется вам тогда, когда она ворвётся в ваши спальни с ножами мясника._

**i.**

В этот раз у неё почти выходит.

Движения плавные, движения резкие; всё мешается страшно, не получается уследить за клинком в чужих руках. Всё алое, всё алое — она делает шаги из привычки, она уворачивается — на одних лишь инстинктах, в сущности. Шипит кровь, разъедая деревянные доски под её ногами, разъедая ткань жабо, разъедая кожу на ладонях; она думает — следует надеть перчатки в следующий раз; следующий раз, разумеется, будет — её удивляет немного, как легко она принимает это. _По сравнению со всеми остальными._ Она не раздумывает об этом слишком много.

Леди Мария оказывается быстрее — снова, Леди Мария оказывается лучше — снова.

Ощущение разочарования смутное; она умирала слишком часто, чтобы до сих пор переживать из-за этого, она умирала в этот раз слишком долго — жила слишком долго тоже. Это всегда самонадеянность, это всегда надежда смутная, каждый раз — шаг не в ту сторону, каждый раз оборачивается ударом болезненнее предыдущих.

Она умирала чаще, на самом деле. В других местах. С другими чудовищами.  
Это не имеет _значения_. 

— Ты не умеешь любить, — Леди Мария шепчет в её волосы, пока прижимает её к себе, пока её рука покоится жёстко между её лопаток, пока клинок входит ниже рёбер со звуком хлюпающим. — Само твоё существование инфернально.

Движение резкое — она вгоняет лезвие до рукояти, и охотница захлёбывается, разумеется; разумеется, кричит, говорит себе: _дело не в боли_ , — говорит себе: _только боль и имеет значение_.

— Всё в порядке, — она улыбается грустно; _возможно, должно быть_ — охотница, разумеется, не видит, но уверена в этом всё равно, — я не умею тоже.

Ей в очередной раз даруют смерть быструю — она благодарна, на самом деле. Она устаёт истекать кровью часами ещё на ступенях церковного собора, ещё наблюдая, как полусгнившие трупы в канализации тянут руки к её вспоротому животу.

Из всех её убийц Леди Мария оказывается самой нежной; из всех её могил астральная часовая башня оказывается самой спокойной.

**ii.**

— Ты не знаешь, — Леди Мария склоняет голову к плечу, свет за стёклами падает на бледную кожу, свет за стёклами превращает белое в золотое; охотница думает: красиво, разумеется, но исключительно — потому что мертво. — И потому действуешь.

Это не первый раз, когда они говорят об этом. Не первый раз, когда они говорят в принципе, и это удивляет её — немного. Всё наоборот обычно; охотница должна охотиться, шепчет Айлин ей мягко, Гаскойн ступает тяжело между осыпавшихся могил, Джура усмехается криво, делая шаг ближе к краю и приглашая её _сделать первый выпад_. Звенят монеты в её пальцах — бесполезное, бесполезное, такое годится только чтобы укрыть ими веки, Леди Мария вздыхает устало, и охотница думает — забавно тоже. Она не думала, что трупы дышат.

С другой стороны, она всё ещё умирает от пробитых лёгких. Это имеет смысл, должно быть.

Она смутно помнит, что в этой ночи умирало окончательно.

Леди Мария вздыхает — отходит от механизмов у витражей на пару шагов, разворачивается к ней всем корпусом — охотница замечает кровь на её жабо, и ей интересно немного, вскрыла она себе вены или перерезала горло, но спрашивать о таком кажется ей дурным тоном, и она не видит лезвия рядом в любом случае.

Это вряд ли имеет значение тоже.

Леди Мария моргает медленно — не делает больше шагов в её сторону, но смотрит пристально, — с лёгким интересом, с искренним сожалением.

— Тебе стоит вернуться обратно. Пожалуйста.

Имеет в виду: _здесь для тебя ничего нет_. Она согласилась бы раньше, конечно; она едва ли согласна теперь.

Мягкость в её голосе, неприкрытая нежность в её взгляде; сожаление — всеобъемлющее, безграничное, искреннее. Охотница думает иногда: чем ещё это может быть, если не любовью, в сущности. _Чем ещё_.

Она тянется за мечом Людвига за спиной — Леди Мария вздыхает устало, захлопывает книгу в руках. Откладывает её на столик рядом с креслом — всё медленно, всё неспешно. Это не разочарование — Саймон смеётся над ней позже, когда она спрашивает его об этом; Саймон качает головой и рассказывает о том, что лежит под собором, но это всё вторично, вторично — она сгорает в церковном пламени раз за разом, но это не то совершенно, чего она ищет и добиться пытается.

У неё появляется _цель_ в этот раз.  
Это новое.  
Она не помнит, было ли это раньше.

Она умирает в этот раз быстро — оступается на обломках у стены, тратит слишком много времени, пока вспоминает лихорадочно о каждом имени Ибраитас, и это не работает, не работает, _не работает_ , но Леди Мария касается мягко губами угла её брови, шепчет что-то успокаивающее, шепчет что-то почти _деликатное_ , и у неё дрожат руки, пока она вцепляется из последних сил в ткань её плаща, и она думает только о любви, о любви, о любви, и бездна в её сердце наконец-то захлопывается.

Эта смерть наполняет её _нежностью_.

В сущности, она думает, вдыхая запах пыли в её волосах, касаясь её холодной шеи, прижимаясь к телу, которое не чувствует ничего, не чувствовало ничего отвратительно давно — _разумеется, это любовь_. 

Что ещё это может быть.

**iii.**

— Имя Саймон, — охотница смотрит на неё прямо — не спешит раскладывать трость в этот раз; не переминается, впрочем, с ноги на ногу. Она чувствует себя уверенно здесь — спокойно, — почти _на своём месте_. — Тебе говорит о чём-нибудь?

Леди Мария моргает — спокойно тоже, — поднимает голову, отрывается от собственных мыслей охотно — искра смутного интереса в стекле пустых зрачков. Отставляет в сторону бокал с чем-то алым — ей хочется думать, что это вино, но она знает, разумеется, лучше.

Леди Мария склоняет голову к плечу; охотница думает к чему-то о бабочках на булавках и оружии на стене мастерской Германа. Думает спросить, но Мария замыкается в себе слишком быстро на вопросах личных; решает — позже. Возможно, позже.

Вздыхает, прежде чем качнуть головой меланхолично.

— Нет. Не думаю.

Охотница кивает, прежде чем потянуться за парой клинков на поясе — Айлин обещает ей, что не умрёт сегодня, она кусает губы, когда наблюдает за её поднимающейся в тяжёлых вздохах грудью, рассыпаются по грязным ступеням чёрные перья; пропадает Арианна из зала часовни, Аделла смеётся на грани истерики, цепляясь пальцами за рукава её плаща, бормочет о грехе, бормочет о лжи снова и снова, и ей интересно немного, как быстро здесь не останется выживших, ей интересно немного, сколько из них сохранят ещё рассудок, когда луна взойдёт полностью, ей интересно немного, сколько из них доживут до конца.

Не слишком интересно, впрочем, будет ли конец.  
Не слишком интересно, что будет после.

**iv.**

Леди Мария вырывает себе сердце, Леди Мария истекает кровью, разводя руки в стороны — охотница видела, как сумасшедшие распяли одно из чудовищ в здании собора, слышала песни в узких коридорах с обвалившимися стенами, — _если не убить себя, так хотя бы принять смерть_. Кукла ничего не говорит ей — только качает головой, только плачет беззвучно, и охотница касается пальцами её щёк из фарфора, и думает: другое совершенно.

Герман создал её, потому что любил тоже, но это не помогло, разумеется. Не могло помочь.

Мария шепчет едва слышно, склоняя голову к ней ближе:

— Ничему не верь.

Даже в меня, она слышит, даже в звёзды на небе — их нет, разумеется, их нет; они давно рассыпались сквозь пальцы, смешались с грязью, трупами и сгнившими лепестками подсолнухов.

Касается её лба своим, устраивает холодные ладони на её плечах, и белые волосы щекочут ей лицо едва-едва, и охотница думает, глядя в светлые глаза — _красиво_ , думает — _близко_.

Она, конечно же, знает про Кейнхёрст — знает, как поёт Чикаге, когда чувствует кровь рядом, знает, как сжимается у Марии внутри всё при упоминании Аннализы — _пустая грудная клетка, и она чувствует себя так, будто съела чужое сердце — впилась зубами жадно, отказалась выпускать из рук_. 

Она устала умирать страшно, но, в самом деле, _что ещё ей остаётся делать_.

Прикосновение к губам лёгкое — едва ощутимое, — ненастоящее, возможно, совсем невинное; ей приходится податься вперёд, она покачивается невольно, когда касается пальцами холодной шеи, когда касается едва-едва окровавленной ткани на её блузе. Леди Мария замирает под её руками — кажется одной из статуй, занесённой снегом, и охотница не закрывает глаза специально — наблюдает зачарованно, как расширяются зрачки в глазах-стёклах, как она отстраняется — первая — не резко, но _поспешно_ всё равно, смотрит удивлённо, смотрит неверяще, убирает руки с её плеч, отступает на шаг — неловко, — она сильнее и выше, но боится будто бы больше, и _бездна внутри её урчит довольно — чужое сердце на вкус оказывается небесным шёпотом, чужое сердце на вкус оказывается лучше королевской крови с протянутого из высшей милости запястья_.

Охотница думает, делая вдох-выдох, опуская перед собой руки, отступая на шаг тоже: _они холодные_. Разумеется, её губы холодные.

— Это, — Леди Мария выдыхает рвано, и у неё подрагивают белые ресницы едва заметно, и дрожат, возможно, руки, когда она касается мягко собственных губ — охотница чувствует себя очарованной совершенно, наблюдает жадно, наблюдает с интересом искреннем настолько, что сжимается чудовище у неё под рёбрами — _ну же, ну же_. — Это было _ненужно_. 

Она будто бы паникует; она будто бы, в самом деле, не верит.  
Будто сейчас _заплачет_.

Трупы чувствуют, должно быть, что-то — Леди Мария кричит в этот раз, и это оказывается _близко_ , это оказывается _почти_ , это оказывается — на расстоянии вытянутой руки с клинком, но она отступает, разумеется, влево, имея каждую возможность убить Марию прямо сейчас _во второй раз_ и _окончательно_ , и лезвие Ракуйо не входит ей между рёбер, но оставляет уродливый след вдоль, и она, умирая (в этот раз) на коленях и разбивая лицо и грязные доски, жалеет искренне, что не останется шрамов.

Астральная башня временами кажется ей их общей могилой, но она _не против_ , она совершенно _не против_.

В конечном счёте, совсем рядом растут цветы.

**v.**

Она ступает неслышно — старается, во всяком случае, но скрипят доски под сапогами предательски, и она замечает, как вздрагивает Мария — едва заметное движение плечами, сжавшиеся невольно пальцы на подлокотниках кресла. Подрагивают ресницы, совсем прозрачные в свете из-за стекла, и отсюда можно поверить, что это солнце, но она знает, конечно, лучше: солнца в Ярнаме не было слишком давно, солнцу в Ярнаме появиться, в сущности, неоткуда.

Прах к праху, иллюзии к иллюзиям.  
Цари из прошлого, обращающиеся в пепел, цари из прошлого, обращающиеся в затычки для бочек. Мёд из мёртвых девочек.

Леди Мария поднимается — медленно и почти неуверенно, и наблюдать за ней забавно в какой-то степени: она труп с предназначением, она труп с целью. Она останется здесь до конца, даже если конца не будет. Особенно если не будет.

Леди Мария тянется к клинку на поясе — охотница останавливается первая, мотает головой первая. Вытягивает перед собой руку:

— _Нет_. 

Добавляет чуть мягче, когда она замирает, когда смотрит на неё неверяще, непонимающе, неосознанно:

— Не в этот раз.

У Леди Марии холодные руки — короткие выдохи, дрожь в опустившихся ладонях — звенит лезвие Ракуйо, ударяясь о пол, когда она обнимает её мягко, срывается с губ неразборчивый ропот.

Она не вырывается, впрочем. Не пытается отступить в этот раз тоже.  
_Она видит, и она знает, и она принимает её тоже._

Охотница думает, когда закрывает глаза, когда вдыхает запах пыли, когда прячет лицо в чужой рубашке, пропитавшейся кровью слишком много смертей назад, устраивает руки под её плащом — ровно между лопаток: _она могла бы умереть так_ , — важнее этого: _она могла бы убить так_ — безболезненно и нежно, как старую подругу, как возлюбленную, — даровать смерть окончательную, даровать покой вечный. Как она заслуживает, как она заслужила давно.

Леди Мария вздыхает в её руках — сдаётся не сразу, но сдаётся всё равно — обнимает её за шею, выдыхает размеренно в её волосы, и ничего не бьётся в её груди, но охотница думает всё равно: _это моё_ , и _это принадлежит мне_ , и _я ранила это, значит, оно стало моим тоже_.

Это любовь, она думает, пока восходит кровавая луна над Ярнамом, пока Миколаш рассыпается в пыль с нечеловеческим криком, пока кружит вокруг Ибраитас, пытаясь из последних сил подобраться ближе, и переворачивается на спину Ром в попытках убить её тщетных и обречённых заранее. Кричит ребёнок, когда умирает Мерго, Амигдала тянет к ней бесконечные руки, только для того чтобы принять её тоже.

Никто из них не тянется за пистолетом на поясе.  
Разумеется, это любовь.  
_Что ещё это может быть._

**Author's Note:**

> ugh тут, на самом деле, было щас много гамлета. но мы лучше не будем об этом


End file.
